FABLE
by Eternal Radiance
Summary: The lost tale of Albion's first hero who stood up against a massive army...showing all Albion there is always hope.
1. Chapter I

FABLE

ACT 1

The Last Spades

A young boy walked the narrow lined pass of Grivengreer Forest, known by the villagers to be a sacred holy land, but for Ferald Longweep, there was no such thing as a sacred land. All that had been sacred was now tarnished by the greed of the king whose reign over Albion would seem to never end. He was not the most noble of kings, rather he fortuned gold and honor, not worrying about his kingdom...to chose such a king, how ignorant the man had to be! Though Ferald never went into politics he knew something had to be done, the government was acting strangely suspicious, allowing the king to sell half of Albion to the barbarians of the east. Fierce warriors ruled by an emperor known as Rombius. He bore the scar of the sparrow on his face. A thick scar traveling down towards his shallow chin. His man seemed even worse though, tyrant warriors with thick iron shield and helmets made out of gold, they were known to all Albion as "the reapers." It seemed that Albion had fallen to dark times, and for nobody to save the land of Albion, it was helplessly doomed.

Ferald stopped halfway through the forest, he always did, for this was the place where his family was killed! Beaten to death by bandits for 2 pieces of gold. The laughs still echoed through out Feralds mind, there faces hinged in blood...there corpses rotting on the grass and vines! This was no holy land, this was a grave! And to Ferald a bad, very bad memory. After that Ferald became an orphan, to take care of himself and only himself. He lived a lonely life of pain and suffering but made it through towards his 14th birthday. But with no one to celebrate it with him what was he to do, nothing. Ferald needed no false celebrating of hid damned birth...it was a curse, for because of him his family became poor and filthy, street rats they called them...dirty little street rats!

"Come now man! We march towards Albion" hundreds of soldiers armed in thick iron metal, covered by the fur of a gray wolf. Ferald hid himself behind a tree, good move, For there steps where like earthquakes beating thought out the world, the sound of there armor mimicked those of a thousand harpies! And swords moved silently, as if it were a tiger hunting its prey. "We march...we march to glory!" they shouted as they marched ever on towards the path to Albion. It was hours before they were fully gone and it seemed in his hiding that the sun joined in as well, it was the moons turn to shine across the lands, as well as Feralds. The forest was dark and night and creatures of all sorts came out at these times to hunt, Feralds was not stupid like the king to not fear these beast, they deserved fear, they were fear. His steps were quiet as he crept along the forest, looking bout, scanning the sides of the trees. Howls of wolves came to his ears as he came to be closer towards Grivengreer Village. "Fire fast man!" An arrow grazed the cheek of Ferald, sending him into the side of an oak tree, blood falling from his face. "Alright man, steady your feet, looks like we've got a follower with us!" said one of the warriors with the biggest of all armors. "Wait Callaster you fool! We must not attack any of the people who roam Albion, it could mean a meaningless war" the man who spoke seemed very smart, thought the dying Ferald, but he was not dying, he had just never felt the wounds of the skin before. That would change this night though. "Sorry milord! I should have been more cautious...but he has been following us for hours now, i could fell his tiny steps strecthing on us, did you not feel it yourself Rombius!" The emperor drew his blade to callister "you dare speak my name out loud!" the emperor said as Callister begged for forgiveness.

1


	2. Chapter II

CHAPTER II

His Eternal Quest

A cold shiver of wind blew across the blood torn face of Ferald, the steep feel of pain was far too much! He moaned in terror, as his eyes tried there best to keep open. "The boy sill wakens the living, my lord!" Two men slowly walked the trail towards Ferald "the gods must favor him, to be alive after a blow like that" Ferald lay there though as his still body was lifted up by the hands of the soldier "let go of me you barbarian!" said Ferald as he was taken toward the leader, Rombius.

"So young boy from Albion, you believe we are barbarians?" questioned Rombius as he stared into the hazel nut colored eyes of Ferald. "No your worse than barbarians, your filthy murderers who lust for blood not glory, and think only of yourselves!" Rombius laughed loudly, Ferald shrieked in fear. "Do you fear me young one?" Ferald looked dead straight into the eyes of Rombius "I fear no one but the valor of a warrior and the heart of a man!" said Ferald proudly as he sot himself up and walked away from the camp, leg still wobbly from the blow. "Ferald, do you know what are quest is, are journey…it is to take this land from hat filthy king of yours! Then enslave the children and woman and kill all the man, your land will burn to the ground! Fear so the heart of a barbarian because we shall be your end!" Ferald continued to walk, not looking back, not making he slightest move of fear! But even though he never showed it, Ferald heart quakened faster and faster…he had to warn the queen, he had to find a way! It was his quest!


	3. Chapter III

The Queen was a woman with great knowledge and wisdom; she was the wife of the ruthless King of Albion, how they became husband and wife, Ferald would never know.

The pain became harder and harder to deal with, he had just met with the barbarians of the East, they where planning to take our land, the queen had to know about this. Telling the King would be pointless, he wouldn't believe a boy like him. "I can see it!" Ferald shouted as he saw the village came into clear plain sight.

His body soaked with blood, his body aching with pain...but he still went on, "help!" he shouted at the villagers, "help!" he shouted once more before finally collapsing onto the ground. "Wake up young one" said a gentle voice to Ferald, a voice of a woman. Ferald began to push himself up; he was on a bed, in a dark room filled with candles. "Where am I" he said looking around, " the Kingdom of Albion." Ferald jumped out of the bed pushing the woman out of the way "where is the Queen, I need to speak with her, now!" the woman walked over to the boy "she is busy at the moment, but as soon as possible she will come to meet with you, whatever your trying to tell the queen, seems rather important."

He watched as the woman left the room, the feel of relief flowing through his body, **wait**, he looked at his body, dressed in a silk robe, no bloody clothes...they must have bathed him as well...his face though, a deep scar on the side of his face gave him the image of a careless warrior.


	4. Chapter IV

Young Longweep stared towards the ceiling for hours and hours wondering when he would get the chance to converse with the Queen

Young Longweep stared towards the ceiling for hours and hours wondering when he would get the chance to converse with the Queen. Soon Ferald began to think he would never get to speak of the horrible events soon to come, he felt ignored…he felt low, as if he was a small peasant of the world with no voice to be heard, no one cared a thing about a boy from the slums of a village.

As Ferald thoughts began to echo in his head his anger and rage began to grow.

"Are you alright?" the young girl asked as she closed the door behind her. Ferald seemed for this small amount of time to feel at peace; she was the most wondrous site he had ever laid eyes on. She had light blue eyes , mystic black hair the fell upon her shoulders. She walked with such sympathy for life, he couldn't help himself to stop staring at her, and she noticed. "Is there something wrong?" she asked, her voice gentle and kind, and yet…very independent. "No…No I'm sorry, I Just…never mind" She smiled and began to pour the pitcher of water she had with her into a cup placed upon an old oak wood desk.

"Its quite a lovely room, yes?" Ferald replied hastily "of course, its beautiful!" She laughed a bit as she finished pouring the water into the cup. He smiled as she sat herself on he bed nearby him. "It's small but, it has a unique warm feeling, the oak wood desk, and one of the most comfortable bed I've ever slept in." Ferald had a questionable look on his face, "slept in?" she smiled yet again, that beautiful smile, "yes this use to be my room, but the queen said it be better suited for you." He had a look of guilt on his face as she said this, "Oh but please don't fill yourself with sorrow over this, I'm glad to do as the queen says, it is my duty as her handmaiden, I am Lusia…nice to meet you Ferald Longweep of Grivengreer.


	5. Chapter V

An Audience with The King

Ferald walked slowly into the Council chamber, it was a huge oval shaped room with many golden plated chairs seated in a circular motion. Many eyes glared at the boy as he continued his way into the chambers. "All sit, the 407th Council meeting has official began" the king glared at the boy, a glare that struck fear in the boys heart. "You must be Ferald Longweep, my queen told me about you…she said you have important news, speak!" Ferald took no time to hesitate "I…I have proof of a planned invasion by the barbarians of the east…" he looked around before continuing, "I was recently traveling through Grivengreer Forest, and was attacked by Rombius and his men, as you can clearly see." Ferald pointed at his cheek, a noticeable scar stretched across it, but in a way it seemed to give him a feel of triumph, that he survived to see the great Rombius.

The King frowned a bit before turning to the council, "a boy from Grivengreer, comes to us saying that he wants us to start a war with an army 3x the size of ours…what do you all think?" the chattering of the council filled Ferald's ears. "Well..." the King said. A man from the council stood up "we have decided to rule against the boy, we will not act on the words of a child, war will not be declared."

Ferald couldn't understand hat had just happened, he couldn't do anything, Rombius and his men might as well have killed him, what use was he alive.

"Guards, throw him out!"

"Wait, no…your making a mistake no!"

Ferald walked along the capital road, he had no idea where to go… he was practically homeless, "I'm going to miss that bed…"

2 DAYS LATER

Ferald kept walking through the road, tired and hungry, he looked filthy…nature had rained on him; hurled wind at his face and now it was beginning to fog the road. Before he knew it Ferald vision had been taken away by the Fog, but he continued to walk and THUMP he began fall, not knowing what was going on…only the feel of wind brushing up against him, and for a moment he felt at peace…he was ready to die.


End file.
